Love Lost
by Blackberry14
Summary: Read profile for summary.(Complete)
1. How Dare You

Blackberry14- Okay, here for my second Sailor Moon story.  
  
Serena- I can't believe that you got reviews on your first Sailor Moon story. I think you are still evil.  
  
Blackberry14- Will you just shut up about it!  
  
Serena- No because it is true!   
  
Blackberry14- Am not.  
  
Serena- Are so!  
  
Blackberry14- Am not!  
  
Serena- Are so!  
  
Blackberry14- Lets just get on with the next story!  
  
Serena- Haha, you lost. You are evil!  
  
Blackberry14- 'brings out gun and shoots her' She will be okay.  
  
Disclaimer- Why does everyone think that I own the Sailor Moon characters? Well, I don't own them, so there!  
  
#############################################################################  
  
The morning sun beamed softly on Serena and Darien as they were walking down the quiet park. Darien bent down, picked out a red rose, and gave it to Serena.  
  
"Oh, thank you." She inhaled into it and tucked it behind her ear.   
  
"What do you want to do today?" asked Darien as he went to grab Serena's hand.   
  
She blushed slightly, "I guess we could walk a little bit longer. It is such a beautiful day." Darien smiled at her and Serena couldn't resist but smiled back.   
  
"That sounds like a good idea," Darien agreed.   
  
Then he pointed at something, "How about we sit on that bench. I am kind of getting tired." Serena nodded. They went over there and time just stopped. The world seemed to revolve around them.   
  
"Serena?"  
  
She looked at him, "Yes?"   
  
Darien blushed, "Would you like to wake up?"   
  
Serena looked at him weirdly, "What do you mean?"   
  
Darien put his hands on her cheeks, "Time to wake up. Wake up..."  
  
"Serena, will you wake up already!" Rini yelled at Serena.   
  
Serena opened her eyes, "Man, it was only a dream." She signed.  
  
"Will you get up. We have to go to the beach today and we can't go unless you are ready," Rini complained. "Also, don't take so long on picking a bathing suit. It is such a pain to wait for you, " Reni added as she left the room to go downstairs.   
  
Serena sat up straight and stared out the window. Two birds were flying together. One chasing after the other. Serena smiled and giggled. Then she got up and picked out her bathing suit.   
  
Serena went downstairs and saw Rini playing tic, tac, toe with her little brother.   
  
"Oh my, for once something didn't take you so long," Rini started to laugh.   
  
Serena got angry, "Why are you still in the house? Go to the car now."  
  
Rini got up and ran out to the door.  
  
Serena ran into her mother, "Mom, could I invite someone?"   
  
Her mom looked at her, "Why sure you can. Who is it?"   
  
Serena blushed, "Darien."   
  
Her mother smiled, "Okay, should I pick him up?"   
  
Serena smiled back, "That would be nice."  
  
They drove for ten minutes and pulled up to Dariens house.   
  
"Wait here, mom. I will be right out," said Serena as she closed the car door and walked up to his door. She put her finger on the doorbell and pushed it. Serena heard someone going down from the stairs.   
  
He opened the door, "Hi, Serena. What are you doing here?"   
  
Serena went to grab Darien's hands and said, "We are going to the beach. Would you like to come?"   
  
Darien hestitated, "Umm.. sure. Just wait here for a second. I have to get my bathing suit." He ran upstairs and grab the nearest bathing suit he could find.   
  
"Ready?" Serena asked him.   
  
"Yeah." They went to the car and went to the back of it.   
  
They all made it to the beach and Serena's mom went to pick out there beach spot.   
  
"I am going to change, mom!" Serena called out as she went into one of the dressing rooms.  
  
"Hey, Darien? How could you go out with her?" Rini asked him.   
  
"I guess because she is my meatball head," Darien answered, smiling. Then he went to the mens dressing room. 5 minutes later, Serena and Darien went out of the dressing room and she went to put on some sun tan lotion.   
  
"Hey, Darien! Could you help me get the lotion on my back?" Serena asked him.   
  
Darien blushed, "Sure." He went over and rubbed some on her back.  
  
"Thanks," Serena said as she laid down on her towel.   
  
"Ummm... sure," Darien said, still blushing.   
  
20 minutes later, Serena went off the towel and went to the waters.   
  
"Darien, where are you?" Serena called for him as she was swimming in the water.   
  
Then, something grabbed her legs and pulled her down the water. She was holding her breath and as she opened her eyes, she saw Darien. He smiled at her and went to give her a kiss. She returned the kiss.  
  
They went out of the water and picked up there things.   
  
"Darien, could you help me pick up my towel?" Serena asked him. He nodded his head and went to fold the towel.   
  
Serena's mom went to the car and started it, "Come on, kids! We're leaving." Serena and them ran to the car and went in.  
  
When they pulled up to Dariens' driveway, Serena noticed that there was a girl at his door.   
  
Darien and Serena went out of the car and Serena said to her mom, "I will be back. I am going to walk home. See you later."   
  
Her mom nodded and pulled out of the driveway.   
  
"Darien, who is she?" the girl asked him.   
  
"This is Serena."   
  
Serena looked at the girl, "What are you doing here?"   
  
The girl put her hand on her side, "I am waiting for Darien. He is my boyfriend."   
  
Serena eyes widen, "Darien is this true?"   
  
Darien look away from her and didn't answer. Serena put on an angry expression and started to walk away.   
  
"Wait, Serena!" Darien called out for her.   
  
Serena turned around, "Stay away from me!" She ran off, tears running down her face.  
  
#############################################################################  
  
Serena is right, I am evil. Well, Serena has just gotten her heart broken and she thinks she could never fall in love again. But right after she goes to the Arcade area, she runs into someone. Will this relationship work out and what happens when Darien hears about it? Wait and see!  
  
Serena- Ha, she just admited it. She is evil!  
  
Blackberry14- I think everyone gets the picture. 


	2. Mr Right and Mr Wrong

Blackberry14- Here is chapter 2.  
  
Serena- I think they know.  
  
Blackberry14- Just reminding them!  
  
Serena- Whatever.  
  
Blackberry14- Let the story start.  
  
Disclaimer- ................... what do you want from me!  
  
#############################################################################  
  
Serena started to run away from Darien as he tried to stop her.  
  
"Wait, Serena!" Darien called out to her, but she didn't stop running.  
  
Darien just stopped and gave up, "Serena....."  
  
Then the girl went up to him, "Who was she?"  
  
Darien almost forgot about her, "Nobody."  
  
The girl didn't take his answer, but said nothing about it. Darien just stood there and watched Serena running.  
  
By the time Serena got home her tears were gone, but her pain was still there. She went up stairs, not saying hello to anyone, and closed the door behind her. She saw a picture. It was her and Darien at a ferry. They had so much fun. Serena pushed away the memories and faced the picture down.  
  
"He is such a jerk. Why would he want to do this to me?" Serena asked herself as she went to go on her bed.  
  
"I will just have to forget about him. He broke my heart and I am not letting him do that to me again." Serena then fell asleep.  
  
The next morning seemed to be gloomy. Serena didn't get out of her bed till the afternoon. Her mother got very worried.  
  
"Serena, may I come in?" her mother called from the door.  
  
"Sure," Serena said, gloomy.  
  
Her mother opened the door, "Is everything alright?"  
  
Serena sat up and hugged her mother tightly, "He is such a jerk, mom!"  
  
Her mother hugged her back, "Do you mean Darien?"  
  
Serena nodded, "He cheated on me. I will never fall in love again."  
  
Her mother looked at her, "Of course you are. You just have to wait, be patient, and when you find him you will be so happy."  
  
Her mother's words calmed her down, "I guess you're right."  
  
"Now, you don't want to be in here all day. Here," her mother handed her some money.  
  
"Mom, there is 100,000 yen here!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"I know. Go to the arcade and have some fun there," her mother said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you, mom," Serena said as she went to hug her again.  
  
The arcade was Serena's favorite place to be at.   
  
"Wow, they have the new Mario game in!" Serena cried out. She was so excited. She forgot the whole thing with Darien.  
  
"Hi!" a boy waved to her.  
  
Serena looked at him, "Oh, hey Seiya. What are you doing here?"  
  
Seiya went on the game beside her, "Just having fun at the arcade, that's all."  
  
Serena looked at the money in her pocket, "Do you want to get some ice cream?"  
  
Seiya nodded, "That sounds great."  
  
Then his stomach began to growl. He blushed. Serena started to laugh.  
  
"We better get going then," Serena said, smiling.  
  
They walked out of the arcade. Seiya looked at her.  
  
"What is it?" Serena asked him.  
  
"I was just wondering, where is Darien?"  
  
Serena eyes widen, but went back to normal.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Seiya asked her, paniced.  
  
"I will tell you at the ice cream shop, till then," Serena grabbed his hand, "Lets go and have some fun!" She smiled and laughed. Seiya knew she was acting strangely, so he wanted to find out what happened between her and Darien.  
  
"So he cheated on you?" Seiya startled.  
  
"I can't believe he would do that to me," Serena said as she licked her ice cream.  
  
"I am trying to get over him," she said again licking her ice cream.  
  
Sieya's hands turned to fists, "How dare he do that to you."  
  
Serena noticed his hands, "Please, don't do anything that you might regret."  
  
She loosened his hands. He started to blush.  
  
Someone was watching Serena and Seiya. "What is she doing with him?" the mystery man asked himself as he made his way in the shop.  
  
Serena eyes widen.  
  
"What is wrong, Serena?" Seiya asked her. Then her turned around to see what it was the frightened her. It was Darien.  
  
"Who does he think he is!" Seiya yelled out as he made his way to Darien.  
  
"Seiya, no!" Serena cried out. But he didn't listen and punched Darien.   
  
The manager came out and saw what was happening, "What is going on here?"  
  
Seiya placed his fists down and looked away. Darien got up and looked at his fierously.  
  
"I don't need this kind of act in my shop. You are banned from ever coming here!" the manager yelled at them as he pointed them to the door.  
  
"Seiya!" Serena got up and followed to him.  
  
"What is this, Serena?" Darien asked her. "Have you found yourself a new boyfriend already?"  
  
Serena looked at him, frightened.  
  
"Yes she has. What are you going to do about it!" Seiya called out.  
  
Serena look at his, shocked, "Seiya....."  
  
Darien fixed his hair, "Oh really. Well, I didn't ask you. I asked Serena."  
  
He looked at Serena. Serena finally spoked out, "We are going out. Are you jealous?"  
  
Darien looked shocked, "Well, no. But he is no different from me. He will get bored of you and then you will break up. Your heart will be broken again."  
  
Seiya raised his fists up, "I am nothing like you!"  
  
Darien snickered, "Whatever." Then he started to walk away.  
  
"Serena, are you alright?" Seiya asked her.  
  
"Seiya, we're going out," Serena reminded him.  
  
"I know."  
  
#############################################################################  
  
Cheesy moment, I know. But how else am I suppose to write this! Well, Serena now has a boyfriend. They go on there first date and guess who finds out. Wait and see!  
  
Serena- Why did you pick Seiya?  
  
Blackberry14- Because I think he is so hot!  
  
Serena- You're weird.  
  
Blackberry14- I still think he is hot!  
  
Serena- At least I am not the one competing with Likyia!  
  
Blackberry14- Well, I do know what I am better at than her.

Serena- What?

Blackberry14- I can actually finish my stories!

Serena- Are you sure you want her to read that?

Blackberry14- Yep.

Serena- This is not a story battle. It is a story war!


	3. The Carnival Kiss

Blackberry14- I am asking Lucy if she would like to stop the word war battle.

Serena- Why? You scare?

Blackberry14- No, I am just tired.

Serena- So you are hoping Lucy will send you a review to see if she would like to stop, too?

Blackberry14- 'nods softly'

Serena- Okay.

Blackberry14- Lets start the story.  
  
Disclaimer- Coffee please.  
  
########################################################  
  
Serena couldn't stop staring at her ceiling. The thought that she had a boyfriend so soon we so sudden to her. I mean Darien broke her heart and now she is going got with Seiya.  
  
"This is too weird. I can't stop thinking about him. I have to see him now," Serena said to herself as she got off her bed, went to get her jacket, and left the house.  
  
Serena walked down the streets and made it to Seiya's house. She went up to the door and pushed on the door bell.  
  
"Just a second!" someone called for the other side of the door. Then the person opened the door.  
  
"Oh, hi Serena. What do you want?" Seiya asked her as he went to put his slippers off.  
  
"I want to go somewheres with you. Anywhere, you pick," Serena said despretily.   
  
"Oh, okay. Just wait till I put my shoes on and I will met you in a sec," Seiya said as he went to put his shoes on.  
  
"May I come in?" Serena asked him.  
  
"Umm sure," Seiya pointed at something. "Why don't you sit there. It's the best couch around."  
  
Serena nodded and walked in. 5 minutes later, Seiya got up.  
  
"You ready to go?" Seiya asked her.  
  
"Yep!" Serena said excitingly.  
  
They started there way down the street and Seiya saw something.  
  
"Why don't we go to the carnival?" Seiya asked her.  
  
"Sure, that sounds great," Serena said happily.  
  
They ran up to the ticket stand and asked for two tickets.  
  
"Here you go sir, it is for free," the ticket guy said.  
  
"What about paying the tickets?" Seiya asked him.  
  
The ticket guy laughed, "No worries, this is free ticket night for anybody who has a couple."  
  
Serena bowed, "Thank you!"  
  
The ticket guy saw them run inside, "Have fun!"  
  
Seiya and Serena went on the first ride they saw. It was a ferris wheel.  
  
"Come on, Seiya. You are so slow!" Serena called out to him, laughing.  
  
"Okay!" Seiya called back to her, smiling.  
  
"What are they doing here together," a girl's voice whispered.  
  
"I don't know. It is a good thing we like to keep our noses in peoples businesses!" another girl's voice cried out.  
  
They four girls ran over to Serena and Seiya as they were about to go on the ride.  
  
"Hi, Serena. What are you and Seiya doing here... together... with nobody else," Raye asked her.  
  
Serena blushed, "I didn't tell you guys? Me and Seiya are going out."  
  
Raye and them gasped, "But what about Darien?"  
  
Serena lowered her eyes to the ground, "We broke up."  
  
"Why?" Lita asked.  
  
"Because he cheated on me," Serena said softly.  
  
"And just think I had a crush on him," Raye was very angry.  
  
Ami went up to Serena, "So you are totally over him?"  
  
Serena nodded, "Yep!"  
  
Mina pushed Ami over. She stared at Serena's eye as Serena was surprised.  
  
"I don't know. I guess she got over him," Mina said as she stepped away from Serena.  
  
Serena dissed the girls and grabbed on Seiya's hand. They had popcorn, cotton candy, and some sushi. Then the rides they went on was the ferris wheel, skymaster, a roller coaster, and others like it.  
  
"This is the best date! Better than that on time Darien...." Serena's words trailed off.  
  
"Serena?" Seiya asked for her. Then he went to look at what she was so frightened at. It was Darien... with another girl.... kissing.  
  
"Lets go home," Seiya wrapped his arms around her shoulder and walked her away from Darien.  
  
Seiya went up to Serena's door step, with Serena right next to him of course. He turned her face to face his. They stared long and hard.  
  
"Seiya..." Serena said. Then they kissed. They let go after a minute. Seiya looked away and blushed.  
  
"Umm... see you tomorrow?" Seiya asked her.  
  
Serena smiled, "That sounds great."  
  
She gave him a last kiss and went inside, closing the door slowly until it shut.  
  
#############################################################################  
  
Who does not think that that was KAWAII? Okay, she will see him tomorrow. But 'mr. wrong' goes over to her house and says something to her. Will it be something she will regret? Wait and see!  
  
Seiya- I am the sexy nugget. Not Connan.  
  
Blackberry14- Shut up! I bet Connan is a sexier nugget than you!  
  
Seiya- Then it will be a dual to the death!  
  
Blackberry14- Lucy, I think you need to hide you friend. He is serious.  
  
Seiya- Muahahahaha.  
  
Blackberry14- But he is still hot, but not a sexy nugget.  
  
Seiya- Muahahahaha.


	4. Surprised Threats

Blackberry14- I had a nice conversation with Lucy, yesterday.  
  
Serena- So.  
  
Blackberry14- She is mad that the Inuyasha first movie hasn't gone out at Canada.  
  
Serena- What about the U.S.?  
  
Blackberry14- The movie comes out at the end of summer. I can't wait!  
  
Serena- Lets start the story.  
  
Disclaimer- You don't get it do you! I said I quit!  
  
#############################################################################  
  
Serena ran upstairs real fast. She opened her door and flew on top of her bed.  
  
"Man, that was amazing!" Serena smiled and sat up. She noticed something.  
  
"Who's there!"   
  
Nobody answered. Then something jumped on Serena.  
  
"Rini! What are you doing up so late?" Serena asked her as she struggled to get Rini off of her.  
  
"I was waiting to hear how your date went."  
  
Serena shooked her head, "Not tellin. It's time to go to bed."  
  
Rini signed and crawled into bed with Serena.  
  
"Goodnight, then," Rini said as she faced away from Serena.  
  
She smiled, "Goodnight."  
  
Then she turned off the lights.  
  
The next day, Serena packed her bookbag, "It will be a great idea if me and Seiya go picnicing today."  
  
Then, she heard the doorbell.  
  
"It bet it's Seiya!" Serena franticaly rushed to the door. She brushed herself off and opened the door.  
  
"Hi, Sei....." but Serena stopped at her sentence.  
  
"Hi, Serena."  
  
Seiya went walking down the street Serena lives at. He had in one of hand flowers and the other chocolate. He ran up to her door and ranged the doorbell. Rini opened the door.  
  
"Hi, Seiya. What are you doing here?" Rini asked as she ate her rice.  
  
"I'm here to pick up Serena."  
  
"Well, she isn't here. I thought she went with you," Rini said as she finished off her rice.  
  
"I wasn't here until now."  
  
"We better find her then, don't we?" Rini said as she tired to put on her shoes.  
  
Seiya was too worried to wait for Rini, so he ran off to find her.  
  
"Wait for me, Seiya!" Rini cried out as she tired to catch up with him.  
  
Seiya and Rini went to everyone's house and didn't find Serena in anyone of them.  
  
'Where could she be at?' Seiya thought as he went to look around the corner.  
  
In an instant he found Serena.   
  
'Who is she with?" Seiya thought as he ran up to her.  
  
"Serena! I was looking all over for you. I thought that....." Seiya stopped as he saw the guy she was with. It was Darien (dun dun dunnnnnn, dun dun!).  
  
"Serena, what is this all about?" Seiya asked her. She looked away.  
  
"She is with me now, so back off!" Darien barked at him.  
  
Seiya looked coldly at Serena and ran off. Serena started to cry.  
  
"Serena, everything will be okay. As long as you are with me of course," Darien said as he tired to comfort her.  
  
"Stay away from me!" Serena yelled at him.  
  
Darien eyes widen, "Now, now. You don't want to do anything to ruin this relationship, do you?"  
  
Serena felt threatened, "No, just please.... please don't hurt Seiya."  
  
Darien started to chuckle, "Okay, lets go take that basket and go to the park."  
  
Serena nodded and walked along with Darien.  
  
#############################################################################  
  
I can't believe Darien would do that to Serena! Short chapter, I know. Anyways, Serena needs to tell Seiya about the situation, but Seiya keeps on hanging up on her. Darien even has something 'cooking' up. Will she tell Seiya in time before something really bad happens? Wait and see!  
  
Serena- Darien is going to hurt Seiya if I don't keep a romantic relationship!  
  
Blackberry14- You can't blame me. I love making suspense.  
  
Serena- Evil.....  
  
Blackberry14- Stop reminding me. 


	5. Dead or Alive

Blackberry14- It's working.  
  
Serena- What is?  
  
Blackberry14- I am making everyone that liked Darien, hate him. Muahahaha  
  
Serena- Don't listen to her. She had to much chocolate.  
  
Disclaimer- I want some chocolate!  
  
###################################################################  
  
Serena and Darien spent the whole afternoon having picnic. Darien was talking to Serena, but she didn't pay attention to him. She wanted to tell Seiya so badly.   
  
"Darien, I want to go home now," Serena said as she lifted herself up.  
  
Darien grabbed her arm and placed her back down, "You're not going anywhere."  
  
Serena eyes was full pain and fear, "I have to get home, Darien."  
  
He didn't listen to her, "I said your not going anywhere."  
  
She looked down and started to have hot tears running down her face.   
  
Darien took her back home.  
  
"If you tell Seiya about this, I will hurt you and him, both."  
  
Serena looked down at the ground, not answering. Darien, then, went walking back home. Serena quickly ran inside and tried to call Seiya. She didn't care if she would get hurt. If she didn't tell Seiya about the situation, she would look like the bad person. Someone finally picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, who is this?" Seiya asked the person.  
  
"Seiya! It's me, Serena. I have to tell you something."  
  
Seiya yelled at the phone, "You had some guts to call me right after you did to me. Stop calling me and stay away from me!" Seiya removed to phone from his ear and hunged it up.  
  
Serena looked at the phone and hunged it up softly. She realized what a big fool she become.   
  
"I need to tell him, but how?" Serena took the moment to think about it. "I know who!"   
  
She quickly picked up the phone and dailed a number. Someone picked it up.  
  
"Hello, who am I speaking to?" the girl's voice asked.  
  
"Mina! I have to talk to you. Come to my home in 5 minutes."  
  
Mina looked expression look worried, "Is everything alright?"  
  
Serena started to sob, "No, nothing is not alright."  
  
Mina went up to Serena's doorstep and pushed the doorbell. Serena opened the door and pulled Mina in.  
  
"What is it?" Mina asked her.  
  
Serena sat down, "I need for you to tell Seiya something."  
  
Mina nodded, "What is it?"  
  
"Darien is out to hurt him. It wasn't that I cheated on him. Darien threatened that if I didn't go back with him then he would hurt Seiya. Seiya thought that I was in love with Darien and not him."  
  
Mina nodded again, "Don't worry, Serena. I'll tell him."  
  
She got up and went to the door and turned around, "Please, take care of yourself, Serena."  
  
Then she left.  
  
The next day, Serena waited patiently at the phone, hoping that maybe Seiya will call her. The phone never ranged. Serena got her jacket and walked down to Seiya's house. She went up to his door and opened it. She didn't want to wait for him. Serena looked around and didn't find him. Then she heard something coming from his bedroom. She crept up there and opened the door. It was Seiya, being strangled by Darien (Ha, you thought he was probably sleeping with someone! Perverted minds you have). Serena screamed as she saw Seiya's face turning blue.  
  
"Stop it, Darien!" Serena cried out.  
  
Darien yelled back, "No, you told someone, so you both must be hurt or both die!"  
  
Serena expression turned angry, "I am sick and tired of being pushed around by you!"  
  
She went up to Darien and punched him in the face. Darien fell off of Seiya and landed on the floor, holding on to his cheek. Seiya coughed for air a few times. She ran up to Seiya to check if he was all right.  
  
"You're okay," Serena said smiling and having tears running down her face.  
  
Seiya nodded, "Mina told me what happened. As soon as she told me Darien walked in. Mina escaped, but I didn't." He coughed for air a few more times.  
  
"I am so sorry," Serena said as she went to hug him.  
  
Seiya shooked his head, "It's not your fault. I was being a jerk for hanging up on you."  
  
Serena sniffed in some air, "Lets go home."  
  
Seiya smiled, "But I am already home."  
  
Out of nowhere, Serena eyes widen and she fell to the ground. Seiya went to check on her. Red liquid was coming out of her. It was blood. Seiya looked over at Darien. Darien was holding on to a gun.  
  
"It's time for you to die!" Darien pointed the gun at Seiya.  
  
Then, someone walked in and had a gun in his hand.  
  
"Stop! This is the police. You are under arrest!" the police officer cried out.  
  
Darien dropped the gun and placed his hands in the air. Seiya looked down at Serena. He didn't know if she was dead.... or alive.  
  
#############################################################################  
  
This is what you call it..... umm........ almost the ending. There is a epilouge ending. I hope that got you there as I just wrote this just to get you out of your seats. Did it work? Oh well, gots to go now. Peace .  
  
Seiya- You made Serena get shot!  
  
Blackberry14- Hey, I like suspense.  
  
Seiya- That was so not cool.  
  
Blackberry14- Suspense rocks! See ya! 


	6. Epilouge

Blackberry14- Epilouge time!  
  
Seiya- So will she live?  
  
Blackberry14- You will just have to wait!  
  
Seiya- Fine.  
  
Disclaimer- I wonder why the sky is blue.  
  
####################################################################  
  
A month later, Darien was sentenced to jail for 5 years. Seiya is okay from the attack that he faced with Darien and Serena....... is okay. She is in the hospital and recovering from shock. Also as soon as Serena gets out of the hospital, Seiya is having a surprise party and another surprise just for her.... he is going to propose to her! Mina was found at her house and she was not hurt. As they would call Darien.... a physco freak!  
  
####################################################################  
  
Blackberry14- Umm.... that's it? I guess it is?  
  
Seiya- You never did do epilouges before, have you?  
  
Blackberry14- Hehe, umm... no.  
  
Seiya- Come here.  
  
Blackberry14- 'walk over to Seiya'  
  
Seiya- 'hits me with a bat' You moron!  
  
Blackberry14- Pretty birds 'then faints'.  
  
Seiya- See ya. This is the end, so stop reading! 


End file.
